Unfamiliar Turnabout
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: When a media student is accused of murdering a fellow student,Phoenix is practiaclly forced to prove her innoence, but it seems this client isn't ordinary, and not only that...whats up with Edgeworth? EdgeworthxPhoenix Yaoi fic! Enjoy!
1. Case file

Hello everyone! Anyone here know me? No? Well that's because This is my first Phoenix Wright fan fic (I'm more known for doing Fullmetal alchemist fanfics) I have only ever played the first game but I've seen various clips and I've read the scripts for the second game so I have a pretty good idea of what's going on in JFA.

This IS and EdgeworthxPhoenix Yaoi fic, because it's obvious that these two are gay for each other and that there's not enough fan fic's about them! So without further ado! Enjoy!

Jade xx

--------------------

Unfamiliar Turnabout

Chapter1- Casefile

--------------------

Phoenix Wright, Ace attorney sighed and leaned back in his worn leather armchair one hand rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly as he tried to finish reading the file, which was currently scattered across his usual neat desk; it was almost one o'clock in the morning and he still hadn't revised everything he needed before tomorrow's meeting with his client.

Maya, his assistant was currently sat, fast asleep her arms supporting her head that was resting on the table resting in the table, a steel samurai themed blanket draped over her shoulders as she sat next to the TV which was currently showing a steel Samurai marathon, obviously though Maya had fallen asleep before the end of her beloved show, and Phoenix couldn't help but smile fondly at his assistant; after all that had happened with the Matt Engarde/Shelly De Killer case (1) she hadn't changed a bit.

Shaking his head he picked up the first page of the case file; Gumshoe had dropped by unexpectedly a few hours ago and dropped it off, saying that he believed the accused in the case was innocent due to some evidence he'd found and not only that the girl in question had requested through Gumshoe to defend her. Unexpected as it was Phoenix was relived, he hadn't had many tough cases in a while and this one seemed like a challenge, he had two days before the case went to court so he was planning on meeting the accused tomorrow morning and spending the rest of the day gathering up evidence. With a sigh he stared at the first piece of paper from the case file and tried to concentrate on what it said:

Case No: 371008

Case: State Vs Jade Rotaski

Charge: Murder

Accused: Jade Lee Rotaski (21)

Victim: Claire Dannon (20)

Cause of death: Strangulation

The victim was strangled with what could be a rope or a scarf, the body was found out in the back alleyway of Fresh!, a nightclub popular with local university students , there were signs of struggle as skin was found underneath the victims nails and her cloths were torn in some places. Mugging has been ruled out due to phone, and valuables still being with victim. According to the coroner, the victim died at around 3.30-4am and Sunday 20th July 20XX, the body wasn't found until 7am on the same morning by the caretaker/cellar man of Fresh! Bob Fexut…

It was at this point that Phoenix's eyes began drooping heavily and before he could fight the weariness off, he felt his head drop on the desk before all went dark and he fell fast asleep.

----------------------

"Nick! NICK WAKE UP! Were going to be late!" as persistent, loud but familiar voice called out, the dark haired ace attorney just groaned and vaguely felt himself wave a hand out as if to swat away the voice before giving up and tried to get beck to sleep…or he would if someone hadn't started poking him in the ribs.

The dark haired lawyer groaned and cracked open an eye; Maya was standing over him a frustrated frown on her face, in one hand she was holding a chopstick, which was what she was poking him with. With a groan Phoenix sat up and rubbed the back of his neck wincing; he's been sleeping at his desk again and his neck was aching because of the unnatural position he'd been sleeping in, he looked over at Maya and sighed; she was already dressed and ready in her usual spirit medium outfit and seemed happy and chirpy this morning.

"Ah so your finally awake sleepy head" Maya said ruffling his already tangled and unkempt hair playfully "Come on you need to get changed your supposed to be meeting this new client of yours today!" Phoenix blinked at her blankly for a moment as his still sleepy mind tried to remember what she was on about.

"Ah the case!" He yelped as he finally caught on to what his faithful assistant was jabbering on about "What time is it?" He asked her hurriedly as he shot up from his seat and raced to the bedroom to get changed into a clean shirt then rushing into the bathroom to get washed, shaved and changed.

Once he was clean and dressed and his hair was combed back into its normal spiky style Phoenix gathered up his notes on the case file cursing to himself "I didn't even finish reading the notes i was so tired, ah i guess it can't be helped" Phoenix said with a sigh as he putt all the notes back into the manilla folder and shoved it into his suitcase.

Maya giggled as her friend and patted him enthusiastically on the back "Aww come on Nick you'll be just fine" she said encouragingly to which the dark haired attorney flashed her a grateful smile and a nod in return as thy both left the office/apartment and headed to the detention centre to meet their newest client...

----------------------

(1) Case 4 in Phoenix Wright: Justice for all

Okay, Okay I know it isn't much right now but please bare with me this is just the beggining, once the case starts (Or even before that Hint, hint There will be hints towards Edgy and Phoenix liking each other just you wait!!! until then!

Sayonara!

Jade xx


	2. Edgeworth

Here's the second chapter! Guess who's appearing in this one? Yup! It's good old Edgy himself even if its only for like 2 minutes XD Trust me he has a greater role later on! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this! It's longer than the last chapter I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, only Lars who appears in this chapter!

------------------------

Chapter 2- Edgeworth

------------------------

It was almost 10am by the time Maya and Phoenix reached the detention centre; because Phoenix didn't have a car they had no choice but to walk, and were over half an hour late for their meeting, the warden on duty didn't look to pleased with him. "Your late" He stated; he was a man in his late forties, of medium height and of stocky build and was currently scowling at both the lawyer and the assistant _'were going to be even later if you don't let us through' _Phoenix thought in slight annoyance, but outwardly he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Maya however stepped in front of Phoenix and bowed in front of the guard "I'm so sorry, Its my fault he was late, I'm his assistant and I was supposed to wake him" Maya said in a remorseful voice, fake tears begging to fall down her cheeks "Please let us through I don't want to cause more trouble for him!" Maya begged her hands clasped in front of her as if pleading.

The guard looked at her uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck; obviously he wasn't used to girls crying at him like this "Uh sure go right ahead..." he said, looking rather embarrassed and uncomfortable. As soon as they had both walked past the guard Maya wiped her eyes and grinned "How was my acting?" She asked with a giggle.

Phoenix chuckled and shook his head in amusement as they both headed towards room number 6 in the detention centre, where they would be meeting their client. "I think you should be nominated for an Oscar, that poor guy looked really uncomfortable" the dark haired lawyer replied but he was still grinning as they entered the room and sat down.

Their client wasn't there yet, apparently because of their lateness she'd been taken back to her holding cell. "I wonder what she's like? Our client I mean, I hope she isn't like Dee Vasquez…she was scary…" Phoenix sweat dropped at this but smiled all the same.

"Well we'll see, if she truly is innocent then I'll defend her…we'll find out when I use this" Phoenix said as he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out Maya's magmata, ever since he'd grown accustomed to the psyche locks he used it whenever he met a new client, it was unbelievably useful but that didn't stop Phoenix from feeling like he was cheating a little every time he used it.

Suddenly the doors on the other side of the room opened up and a guard entered, followed by their client Jade Rotaski, she was short, about 4 and a half feet tall and of slim build, her hair was dyed a bright neon green, and she had bright blue eyes; she was also wearing a pair of black goggles that were resting on the top of her head, a matching bright green jacket with a black furry collar and black jeans. As soon as she caught sight of then she smiled weakly and flashed them a peace sign, which looked odd seen as both her hands were cuffed together.

Quietly she sat down on the chair and grinned "So you got my message" she said; she had an accent which suggested she wasn't from Japan, rather from another country overseas like England or somewhere in North America. "That's good I was almost worried no one was going to represent me in court…"

The dark haired lawyer nodded and frowned, even though Jade was smiling she looked terrible; she had bags under her eyes which were red which suggested she'd been crying and she was suffering from lack of sleep and her face looked pale and waxy, like she had just recovered from a major case of the flu, all in all Jade didn't look healthy at all.

"I'll only represent you if your innocent Miss Rotaski, and to know that, I need you to tell me exactly what happened between you and the victim Miss Dannon" he said seriously, as Maya pulled out a small dictaphone to record everything said.

Jade sighed and took a deep breath "Okay I'll tell you what I know; it was about 1:30 in the morning when Claire spotted me in the night club and came over to talk to me, we were um, old friends and she wanted to talk to me about something, but I didn't want to know, we fell out a few months earlier because she…went out with my boyfriend behind my back… and I guess I was still angry with her so I blocked her and went to the bar for a drink, I didn't see her again that night, the next thing I know I'm woken up at 9 am the next morning and told I'm under arrest for murder"

Phoenix nodded at this knowing that she couldn't see what he saw; three psyche locks hovering in front of her, chains twisting around her body. He glanced at Maya who nodded, indicating that she could vaguely see them too even without the magmata; Jade was hiding something from them. "I see, and that's all? You didn't go near or see her after that one confrontation?"

Jade shook her head "No she kept trying to talk to me after a while but I kept telling her to get lost, that I didn't want to know; I wasn't in the mood to forgive her, I'd just found out I'd flunked my mock exam paper so I wasn't in the best of moods at the time, but I'd never try to kill her or anyone else" the green haired girl said looking at Phoenix who stared back at her; he didn't know why but he thought she might have been telling the truth…

"Alright I think that's all for now" the dark haired lawyer said standing up, Maya, who had been watching the two with fascination nodded and stood also switching the dictaphone off. The green haired girl seemed startled by this and also stood up pressing her hand up to the glass that separated them.

"H-Hey wait! That's all? Does this mean…that you're not going to defend me?" She asked obviously confused and a little upset, but her confusion seemed to grow when the dark haired lawyer turned back to her and smirked confidently at her, then he gave her a thumbs up, which raised Jade's hopes and made her smile.

"No, I'll defend you, I think you truly are innocent, but I'm going to some need evidence to prove it" Phoenix replied, and then with one last nod both he and Maya left the room, then the detention centre.

---------------

As soon as they were outside it was Maya who broke the silence. "Do you really think she's innocent Nick?" she asked curiously as they headed to FRESH! The night club where the murder took place; it was a popular club for University students and only 5 minutes away from the main campus and only 15 minutes away from the detention centre.

Phoenix nodded without hesitation as he played around with the magmata in his pocket. "I think she is even though I know she's keeping something from us, she doesn't seem like the type who would lie if they had killed someone, you saw her Maya she looked completely miserable, and I don't think it's just because she's been accused of murder, its something to do with the victim I just don't know what yet"

Maya just nodded in agreement, she wasn't all that good at judging people (Heck just look at her Aunt Morgan who tried to frame her for murder!)(1) But she knew Nick's judgement was usually spot on, so she trusted him "Well once we gather some evidence we can go back and ask her ne?" Maya said cheerfully before she bumped into someone (Due to looking at Nick rather than looking where she going) "Oh I-Mr Edgeworth! What are you doing here?" Maya said.

Phoenix, who had been rummaging around in his pocket for his cell phone to text Gumshoe to say he'd take Jade's case, froze in his tracks before turning to face his childhood friend, though right now they were in a not-quite-rivals-but-not-quite-friends-either stage, not that anything much had changed between him and Edgeworth, He as still a prosecutor still trying to win cases (Most of which he did when he wasn't up against Phoenix) and he still looked as cold and stoic as ever still wearing his usual cravat and maroon suit complimented by a black shirt.

Edgeworth's cold grey eyes swept from Maya, to Phoenix and he nodded stiffly "Wright" he said in his usual neutral tone, but Phoenix saw a flash of surprise in the genius prosecutors eyes; obviously he had not expected him to be here so soon. "I suppose the good detective has put you on the Claire Dannon murder case?" Edgeworth said calmly; he too was holding a copy of the court case file in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

The dark haired defence attorney nodded back politely, though his stomach was churning uncomfortably; it always did when he had a conversation with Edgeworth, because he never knew what the other was thinking or planning "That's right and I believe she's innocent, I wouldn't take her case otherwise" he said with a nod. "I'm guessing you've been asked to prosecute the accused?"

Edgeworth just nodded in reply as he shifted the folder tucked under his arm "Correct, I've seen all I need to in the crime scene so I'll leave you both to see what you can gather to prove her innocence…but just remember Engarde, Wright, not everyone is as innocent as they seem" he said then, giving one final nod to both him and Maya, he left.

Phoenix watched his childhood friend leave and sighed heavily; how could he forget the Engarde case, he had truly thought he was innocent when he wasn't, not only that Maya had been put in danger becuase of him 'Wait…was Miles just giving me some advice??…that's, not like him' Phoenix thought to himself unconsciously biting his lip in thought, until Maya tugged at his arm.

"Come on Nick we've got to get to work ne?" she said with a smile as she dragged her friend along, cogs working in her mind; Mr Edgeworth didn't seem himself and neither did Nick 'Yeah but Nicks abnormality could be from lack of sleep' she thought with a smile as they walked around the back of the FRESH! Night club, only to be blocked outside the allyway by a policeman.

"Sorry, No unauthorized people are allowed in mate" the cop said with a cheeky grin, he was tall and looked to be in his mid-twenties, and was wearing a well worn black leather jacket which he had his cops badge pinned, over a white shirt and black pants, he had short shaggy blonde hair and dark eyes and had a cocktail stick hanging out of his mouth, his accent also suggested he was from England and somewhere in or around London.

Maya's cheeks swelled and her face reddened in obvious annoyance at the stranger's cocky attitude "Were not unauthorized! We have to see the crime scene for evidence!" she protested with a glare at the guy's direction. The blonde stranger chuckled in amusement and patted her on the head as though she was 6 years old "Oh really? And what are a little girl and her dad doing here then?" He said glancing at Phoenix who looked half appalled at the fact they could pass to be Maya's father and half amused at Maya's reactions.

"He's not my dad! I'm his assistant!" Maya said her cheeks, if possible were swelling even more as she pointed to Phoenix who sighed and walked over to the stranger, before holding out his defence attorney badge "I'm Phoenix Wright I'm defending the accused of this crime" he explained.

The sandy haired man blinked at the badge, then at Phoenix then his eyes widened "Ah! So your the guy that PA was talkin' about, he said to be expectin' ya!" The cop said in surprise as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Sorry about that, go right through detective Gumshoe's waiting for ya already" he said moving aside to let them past.

The dark haired attourney nodded and frowned; PA? 'Prosecuting attourney maybe? That would mean Edgeworth warned them in advance that we'd be...and thats definantly not like him...' thedark haired lawer thought, until Maya broke him out of his thoughts by tuggin on his arm to make him walk faster into the crime scene. Once they were in the alleyway Phoenix began to look around; there was a chalk outline where the body had been, hidden behind a large bottle bin, one detective was examining the muck covered floor while another was writing down notes. Suddenly someone stepped right up to him and Phoenix jumped in surprise…until he recognized that person to be Dick Gumshoe! "Hey there Pal! Glad you could make it! Sorry if Lars gave ya some trouble he's new around here, doesn't know how things work yet"

The dark haired attorney blinked confused "Lars? You mean that's what that guy at the entrance is called?" he asked as Maya walked off on her own to see what she could find, Gumshoe nodded as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yup his full name is Jake Nicolas Larson, but everyone calls him Lars for short, he's a Lieutenant that transferred over her last week from the United Kingdom, apparently he's the best of the best over there and he chose to be transferred over here, lord knows why though, maybe he likes a challenge" the middle aged detective said with a grin. "So far he's been doing his best, but he can be pretty…um what's the word…um…restrictive? Yeah restrictive when it comes to crime scenes, doesn't like anyone he doesn't know touching em"

Phoenix nodded and sweatdropped as he thought back to how Lars had reacted to him and Maya "Yeah we noticed…anyway I read the case file, have you found any clues to prove it was someone else who was the killer yet?" he asked Gumshoe who's grinning face became grim, and it seemed that the man looked quite worried.

"Not yet but I'm sure you and Maya will find something soon pal; she's innocent I know she is, even Mr Edgeworth thinks so, though he's not too happy about going up against you in court again, he's going to try his best to find the truth though, that's what he said anyway, pal" The dark haired defence attorney frowned at this; Edgeworth was a prosecutor, it was his job to get a guilty verdict; sure the silver haired prosecutor had changed since Phoenix had defended him in court, and when they had both worked together to send Matt Engarde down but…still it just didn't seem like Edgeworth to think of someone as innocent until proven guilty.

The dark haired lawyer frowned at what Gumshoe said about Jade; it seemed that Gumshoe didn't want her to be guilty either "Well why do you think she's innocent? When you dropped the file off yesterday you were adamant she'd never do such a thing…"

It was then Gumshoe froze on the spot, and when he turned around to Phoenix, the poor man looked like he was about to burst into tears, and the dark haired attorney almost regretted asking the bumbling detective "Because I know her personally pal! I watched her grow up and I know she's a good kid, she'd never do somthin' like this!" Gumshoes said looking extremely depressed all of a sudden.

Phoenix blinked at this then frowned "Hang on you KNOW her personally? How?" Phoenix asked curiously; It wasn't in the case file, nor had Jade herself mentioned that she was close to Gumshoe and he was curious how a simple media student knew this bumbling detective of all people!

"Why? coz I watched her grow up that's why! She's Damon Gants missing daughter you know, before she lived with her mother, until she died when Jade was 11 then she lived with the chief, whenever she came home from school, she always come straight to the office and I'd always take time out to play with her when her old man was busy pal, she keeps callin' me Uncle Gumshoe these days" the middle aged detective said with a weak chuckle.

Phoenix just stared at the detective dumbstruck; why did he never find out stuff like this earlier? "Wait let me get this straight; she's Damon Gant's daughter who, may I remind you, is currently in prison for murder and faking evidence? And now she stands accused for murder as well?" The dark haired defence attorney said incredulously to which Gumshoe nodded and frowned.

"Yup all that's true but don't tar Jade with the same brush as her old man, compared to the old boss she's an angel" Gumshoe said with a dark forwn, the dark haired attorney sighed and nodded at the older man "Only time with tell Detective, only time will tell" Then without another word Phoenix walked past Gumshoe and under the police tape to find Maya.

-------------------------

(1) Case 3 in the second game Phoenix Wright: Justice for All

I hope you guys liked this! it took a little while to iron out all the typos in it but i've done it! Hope you guys enjoy! Until next time!

Jade x x


End file.
